


Alte Challenge-Aufrufe bei BoyxBoy

by BxB-Admin (esda), BxB-Admin (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge-Aufrufe, F/F, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esda/pseuds/BxB-Admin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BxB-Admin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hier sind die alten Challenge-Aufrufe von BoyxBoy.de gesammelt.<br/>Klickt auf den "Chapter Index", um die Challenge-Aufrufe in alphabetischer Reihenfolge auszuwählen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allergien und Phobien-Challenge

# Allergien- und Phobien-Challenge

**von Absolutely Black Rain**

Ca. 25 Mio Menschen leiden allein in Deutschland an einer oder mehreren Allergien und eine Phobie gleich welcher Art und Ausprägung hat eigentlich jeder. Dennoch werden diese beiden Themen, vor allem aber ersteres, erstaunlich selten in Geschichten behandelt. Das soll sich mit dieser Challenge ändern.

Folgende Bedingungen sollen gelten (für Geschichten oder Doujinshi/Kurzmanga):

*Es müssen eine Allergie und eine Phobie auftauchen und beide müssen in der Story eine große Rolle spielen. Die Phobie kann sich auf die Allergie beziehen, z.B. auf deren Auslöser, kann aber auch völlig anderer Art sein. Derjenige der die Allergie hat, muss nicht gleichzeitig auch die Phobie haben. Möglich wären z.B. (wirklich nur als Beispiel) ein Therapeut mit einer Allergie, der einen Patienten mit chronischer Phobie behandelt. Oder ein Arzt mit Phobie behandelt einen Allergie-Patienten. Oder Chara A hat eine starke Allergie, B hat eine Phobie und als A wegen seiner Allergie in Not gerät, überwindet B seine Phobie um ihm helfen zu können. Oder, oder, oder... Ihr seht, aus dem Thema lässt sich viel machen!

*Beispiel für Allergien und Phobien siehe unten.  
*Shounen Ai oder Yaoi  
*Kein rape, death ist aber erlaubt (wenns denn sein muss)  
*Genre (Reality / Fantasy / Scifi / History / etc.) ist egal  
*lime/lemon kann, muss aber nicht, auf jeden Fall darf es aber keine PWP sein  
*Geschichten müssen noch nicht abgeschlossen sein.  
*Eingesandte Antworten werden sowohl auf meiner Homepage (www.absolutely-black-rain.de.vu) als auch auf the rainbow challenges (www.rainbow-challenges.de.vu) ausgestellt. Daher bitte eine E-Mail mit eurer Antwort an spiegel_der-traenen@yahoo.de oder rainbowchallenges-antwort@yahoo.de schicken.  
*Keine Preise, kein Einsendeschluss. Auf Wunsch gebe ich jedoch Feedback und erledige auch Beta-Arbeit für eure Einsendungen.

 

Beispiele für Phobien:

siehe auch: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phobie und Wikipedia - Liste der Phobien

*Agliophobie (Angst vor Schmerzen)  
*Agoraphobie (Angst vor großen Plätzen)  
*Akrophobie (Höhenangst)  
*Aquaphobie (Angst vor Wasser)  
*Arachnophobie (Angst vor Spinnen)  
*Bacteriophobie (Angst vor Bakterien)  
*Belonophobie (Angst vor Nadeln)  
*Canophobie (Angst vor Hunden)  
*Catoptrophobie (Angst vor Spiegeln)  
*Ceraunophobie (Angst vor Gewittern)  
*Chionophobie (Angst vor Schnee)  
*Chiraptophobie (Angst vor Berührungen)  
*Dentophobie (Angst vor dem Zahnarzt)  
*Dishabiliophobie (Angst sich vor jemandem auszuziehen)  
*Dysmorphophobie (Angst vor Entstellung)  
*Elurophobie (Angst vor Katzen)  
*Entomophobie (Angst vor Insekten)  
*Gephyrophobie (Angst Brücken zu überqueren)  
*Heliophobie (Angst vor der Sonne / Sonnenschein)  
*Hemophobie (Angst vor Blut)  
*Homophobie (Angst vor Homosexuellen und/oder Homosexualität)  
*Isolophobie (Angst vor Einsamkeit, allein sein)  
*Kenophobie (Angst vor leeren Räumen)  
*Klaustrophobie (Raumangst)  
*Pteromerhanophobie (Flugangst)  
*u.v.m.

Allergien:

siehe auch: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Allergie

*allergisches Asthma  
*Heuschnupfen  
*Nesselsucht

Allergien kann man u.a. haben gegen:

*Bienenstiche  
*Bohnen / Hülsenfrüchte  
*Erdbeeren  
*Erdnüsse  
*Fisch  
*Getreide  
*Gräser  
*Hausstaubmilben  
*Hühnerei  
*Latex  
*Meeresfrüchte / Schalentiere  
*Milch/Milchprodukte  
*Möhren  
*Pollen  
*Sellerie  
*Soja/Sojaprodukte  
*Sonnelicht  
*Tierhaare  
*Walnuss  
*Wespenstiche  
*Zitrusfrüchte

Ich hoffe die Challenge kann euch inspirieren. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Einsendungen!

 

~~~Absolutely Black Rain ^__^


	2. Allergien und Phobien-Challenge

# Anschluss-Challenge

**von Silberchen**

Sicher hat schon der eine oder die andere die neue Werbung der Bahn gesehen. Für diejenigen, die sie verpasst haben, oder die sich jetzt nicht sooo genau daran erinnern, hier noch eine kurze Zusammenfassung:

 

Ein Paar geht Arm in Arm auf einer Promenade am Meer spazieren und kommt der Kamera entgegen. Sie geht außen, er in der Mitte des Weges. Den beiden kommt ein junger Mann entgegen und guckt das Paar interessiert an. Vögel zwitschern. An der Stelle, an der sich die drei begegnen, bleiben sie stehen, der Typ löst sich von der Frau, geht einen Schritt auf den Mann zu, greift dessen Hand und geht mit ihm zusammen den Weg wieder zurück. Die Frau sieht den beiden nach. Eine Stimme aus dem Off sagt: „Für Leute mit Anschluss: Die Bahn ist im Fernverkehr zu 96% pünktlich".

 

Das schreit doch förmlich nach einer Story. Und darum hier meine Aufforderung an Euch:

 

Schreibt eine Geschichte um diese Szene herum. Welche Perspektive ist egal, kann auch die der schreienden Möwe sein. ;-) Ich denke jedoch, dass es ein Original sein sollte – oder ist das auf diese Werbung bezogen schon eine Fanfic? ;-D

 

Alle eingesandten Fics kommen auf meine Page http://www.silberchen.de.vu .

 

Einen Preis für die beste kann ich nicht anbieten, aber ich möchte es mir auch nicht anmaßen, da eine Bewertung durchführen zu müssen.

 

Einsendeschluss gibt's auch nicht.

 

Ich freue mich schon auf Eure Stories!

 

Challenger: Silberchen

Genre: Reale Welt


	3. Bad Fic-Challenge

# BadFic Challenge

**von BxB_Goettinnen (Nika & Pandorah)**

 

Schreibe eine Geschichte, die sich an den schlechtesten orientiert, die du gelesen hast. Plot und Inhalt müssen erkennbar sein - irgendwie.

In den Abschluss-Anmerkungen sollte eine Erklärung erfolgen, warum du diese Geschichte so geschrieben hast und welche Unarten dir dabei besonders am Herzen lagen.  
Wir möchten keine Sammlung schlechter Geschichten, sondern aufzeigen, was Leser nervt und abschreckt.

Bedingungen:

Nicht mehr als 2 Kapitel  
Restlicher 'Plot' darf als Zusammenfassung gepostet werden  
Es muss trotz allem als Geschichte erkennbar sein, also nicht völliger Blödsinn  
Es muss yaoi oder yuri sein  
Genre, Warnungen und Altersfreigabe sind egal  
Es muss trotz allem unseren Regeln entsprechen [siehe die 10 1/2 Gebote]

Viel Spaß beim Schreiben, wir hatten welchen.

Die BxB Göttinnen  
Nika & Pandorah

Genres: Keine


	4. Blumensprache-Challenge

# Blumensprache-Challenge

**von jadeherz**

 

Jeder Blume wird in der Blumensprache eine Bedeutung zugedacht. So kann man seine Botschaften schön verpackt (und gegebenenfalls anonym) verschicken.

Vorgabe sind lediglich die „Botschaften“, Blumen sollen nach ihrer Bedeutung überbracht werden. Wie sei ganz euch überlassen. Die Anzahl der Botschaften ist denke ich abhängig von der Länge, bei kurzen Geschichten reicht natürlich eine, ansonsten sollten es schon mehr sein.  
Außerdem sollte die Bedeutung, wenn nicht in der Geschichte, so doch in der Anmerkung erklärt sein.

Infos und weiterführende Links gibt es unter: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blumensprache

Genre lass ich euch offen. Bei SF und Fantasy darf auch erfundenes dabei sein.

@->->-

Genres: Keine


	5. BxB/GxG hat Geburtstag

# BxB/GxG hat Geburtstag

**von Nika**

 

Am 19.Januar 2002 wurde die Mailingliste offiziell eingeweiht, somit BxB/GxG geboren.

Zur Feier des Tages wünschen wir uns von euch eine echte Geburtstagsgeschichte.  
Es wäre toll, wenn eure Hauptperson genau wie unsere Seite Steinbock wäre.  
(Um zu erfahren, wie Steinböcke so sind, ergoogelt euch die Eigenschaften. Ein Beispiellink von Esther hier)

Natürlich soll es eine Slash-Geschichte sein, also M/M oder F/F. Die Länge ist dabei egal.

Eure Göttinnen, Admins und Freischalt-Sklaven. (^.^)

Genres: M/M (yaoi), F/F (Yuri)


	6. Catboy-Challenge

# Catboy-Challenge

**von Absolutely Black Rain**

Ich bin ein großer Catboy-Fan. Meiner Meinung nach gibt es aber abgesehen von den (hoffentlich) allgemein bekannten Geschichten von she seya oder jainoh & Pandorah noch viel zu wenig Catboy-Stories - was sich mit dieser Challenge hoffentlich ändern wird.

 

Bedingungen (für Geschichten und Doujinshi/Kurzmanga):

*Natürlich muss sich das ganze um mindestens einen Catboy drehen. Ob dieser der Bewohner eines fremden Planeten ist oder eine Züchtung oder gar ein Android mit Catboy-Aussehen, oder ob einfach ein kleiner Bishi von einem "bösen" Magier verzaubert wurde... ist euch überlassen. Es können auch andere Tiermenschen (Werwölfe, Meermänner, dogboys, bunnies, etc.) auftreten, aber nicht anstelle des Catboys sondern nur zusätzlich.

*Mindestens einmal in der Story soll der Catboy wegen seiner "kätzischen" Instinkte (z.B. Schnurren/ Tritt-Reflex/ Krallen ausfahren bzw. Krallen wetzen/ Fauchen/ Fliegen - vorhanden oder nicht vorhandenen - oder ähnlichem begeistert nachjagen/ Reaktion auf Katzeminze oder Katzenspielzeug) bzw. Körpermale (z.B. Katzenaugen / Ohren / Schwanz, evt. Pfoten) in eine lustige und/oder peinliche Situation geraten

*Shounen Ai oder Yaoi

*Kein death, ein "nettes" Ende ist erwünscht muss aber nicht zwingend sein

*Genre (Fantasy / Scifi / etc.) ist egal

*lime/lemon wäre nett, ist aber keine Bedingung und es darf auch keine PWP sein

*Geschichten müssen noch nicht abgeschlossen sein.

*Eingesandte Antworten werden sowohl auf meiner Homepage (www.absolutely-black-rain.de.vu) als auch auf the rainbow challenges (www.rainbow-challenges.de.vu) ausgestellt. Daher bitte eine E-Mail mit eurer Antwort an spiegel_der-traenen@yahoo.de oder rainbowchallenges-antwort@yahoo.de schicken.

 

*Auch erlaubt als Challenge-Antwort sind Bilder, für diese gilt nur, dass mindestens ein Catboys zu sehen muss, natürlich können es aber auch mehrere sein bzw. ein Catboy und ein Nicht-Catboy oder oder oder

*Keine Preise, kein Einsendeschluss. Auf Wunsch gebe ich jedoch Feedback und erledige auch Beta-Arbeit für eure Einsendungen.

 

Ich hoffe die Challenge kann euch inspirieren. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Einsendungen!

 

~~~Absolutely Black Rain ^__^

Genres: Keine


	7. Dialekt-Challenge

# Dialekt-Challenge

**von Esther**

Okay, einige Leute werden es schon mitgekriegt haben (und ich kann es auch irgendwie schlecht verbergen), dass ich ein Faible für Dialekte habe. ^^

Deshalb auch das Zustandekommen dieser Challenge mit folgender Aufgabe:

Schreibt mir Geschichten, bei denen es sich um Dialekte dreht!

 

**Bedingungen:**

_**formell:** _

* formfrei *tropf* Nein! Natürlich nicht! Also, in irgendwie schriftlicher Form wäre schon schön ^^ Mir ist es im Prinzip egal ob html, txt, rtf, Word.doc... irgendwas, was ich am PC entziffern kann...  
* Als Header solltet ihr den Standart-Header der entsprechenden ML zumindest in den Grundzügen beachten.  
* Als Zusatz wäre dann noch der Punkt "Dialekt" im Header anzubringen, unter dem ihr angebt, um welchen Dialekt es sich handelt (falls der Dialekt einen bestimmten Namen hat - ihr könnt dort aber auch nur das Bundesland, die Gegend und/ oder den Ort angeben aus dem der Dialekt stammt).  
* dialekthafte Worte, die Außenstehende absolut nicht verstehen und die sich nicht von selbst erklären, sollten (am Besten im Anhang mittels Fußnoten) erläutert werden  
* einsenden könnt ihr die Geschichte(n) entweder bei mir direkt oder über die Mailinglisten boyxboy, OriginalBishounen, Bishounen_Cage, AnonymeRomantiker, yuriger  
* einen Einsendeschluss/ eine Frist gibt es nicht

**_materiell (inhaltlich):_ **

* Dialekt (logisch)  
* Dabei ist es egal, ob ein oder mehrere Hauptcharas oder "nur" das Umfeld der Hauptcharaktere Dialekt sprechen. Vorstellbar wäre auch eine Geschichte, die komplett in Dialekt geschrieben ist (falls sich das jemand traut, dürfte allerdings schwierig sein)  
* Erlaubt sind sämtliche deutschsprachigen Dialekte (also auch die im österreichischen, Schweizer Bereich... und wo man sonst noch so deutsch spricht...).  
* Es können natürlich auch unterschiedliche Dialekte in ein und der selben Geschichte vorkommen!  
* Allerdings: Es handelt sich um eine DIALEKT-Challenge. AKZENTE (wie z.B. ein Franzose, der das "H" nicht aussprechen kann) fallen NICHT unter "Dialekt"! (natürlich können Akzente vorkommen, aber das Hauptthema sollte eben "Dialekt" sein)  
* Yaoi oder Yuri  
* Original (keine FF oder Slash)  
* an Warnungen und Altersempfehlungen ist ansonsten alles erlaubt

 

Eure Esther


	8. Drabble-Challenge

# Drabble-Challenge

**von Scarabae**

Schreibe genau 100 Wörter. (Die Überschrift zählt nicht.) Es muss M/M oder F/F-Inhalt vorhanden sein. Wenn du trumpfen willst, gibts du der Geschichte eine Pointe.

Auf drabbles.de kannst du deine Wörter checken.

Word: Extras -> Wörter zählen  
Open Office: Datei -> Eigenschaften -> Statistik  
Word 2007: Registerkarte "Überarbeitung" -> Gruppe "Dokumentprüfung" -> "Wörter zählen"

Wörter mit Bindestrichen zählen in Word als ein Wort, beim Drabble-Check-Tool als zwei. Für diese Challenge gilt: Der Drabblecheck hat Recht. Also vermeide Wörter wie Hals-Nasen-Ohren-Arzt, das zählt nämlich vierfach.

PS: Diese Challenge hat genau 100 Wörter.

Genres: M/M (yaoi), F/F (Yuri), Fantasy, Historisch, Horror, Komödie, Krimi, Paranormale Welt, Reale Welt, Science Fiction, Weihnachten


	9. Familie und was damit einhergeht

# Familie und was damit einhergeht

**von Witch23**

Auch weil ich gerade ein wenig Stress mit meiner Familie hatte der vorangegangene Tag war echt nicht so prickelnd.

Ist mir die Idee gekommen, das gerade so etwas sich auch gut lesen lässt.

In der Geschichte sollte die oder eine der Hauptfiguren ein starkes Familiengefühl haben. Das muss nicht heißen das ständig heikle Sonnenschein herrscht, auch nicht das andauernd die Fetzen fliegen.  
Einfach das egal was passiert oder ob man sich verzankt, auch eine zeit wo man aus verletztem Stolz oder wegen eines Missverständnisses, doch eine Familie ist und sich irgendwie zusammen rauft und auch wieder lachen kann.

Das sind jetzt nur so kleine Anregungen keine Vorgaben. Das einzige was mir wichtig wäre ist, das die Familie in der Geschichte einen solchen Anteil hat das wenn man sie weglassen würde, die Geschichte nicht funktionieren würde.

Oder eben einfach einen wichtigen Teil ausmacht, was ja auch dazu führt das ohne die Familie die Geschichte nicht mehr funktioniert.

Da ich eigentlich fast alles lesen kann ist das Genre offen.

Genres: M/M (yaoi), F/F (Yuri), Bilder, Fantasy, Historisch, Horror, Keyfiction, Komödie, Krimi, Paranormale Welt, Reale Welt, Science Fiction, Weihnachten


	10. Familienformen-Challenge: Regenbogenfamilie / Queer-Familie / Polyamore Familie

# Familienformen-Challenge: Regenbogenfamilie / Queer-Familie / Polyamore Familie

**von Regenengel**

" **Regenbogenfamilien** “ nennt man Familienkonstellationen, in denen ein Kind oder mehrere Kinder bei schwulen oder lesbischen Eltern aufwachsen.

" **Queer-Familien** " sind Familien, in denen Kinder nicht in klassischen Zwei-Eltern-Familien aufwachsen, sondern z.B. bei einem schwulen und einem lesbischen Paar, also vier Elterneteile haben. Jede Konstellation ist hier denkbar.

" **Polyamore Familien** " sind Familien, in denen es mehr als eine Partnerschaft unter drei oder mehr Erwachsenen gibt. (Wenn also die vier Elternteile unserer Queer-Familie von oben nicht aus zwei getrennten Paaren bestehen würden, sondern zum Beispiel eines der männlichen Elternteile zusätzlich zu seiner schwulen Beziehung auch eine Liebes- und Sexbeziehung zu einem der beiden weiblichen Elternteile hätte.)

Mich wundert es ein bisschen, dass diese Thematik hier so selten aufgegriffen wird, und ich möchte das gerne ändern. Deswegen werfe ich nun folgenden Fehdehandschuh in eure Mitte:

 

 **Schreibt eine Geschichte über Lesben oder/und Schwule mit Kind(ern) oder mit Kinderwunsch.** Es reicht, wenn eine der erwachsenen Personen den Kinderwunsch verspürt. Die Konstellation der Erwachsenen ist egal: Es kann ein schwules oder lesbisches Paar sein, schwule oder lesbische Alleinerziehende, eine Queer-Familie oder eine polyamore Familie.

# Die Geschichte kann die Perspektive der Eltern oder die Perspektive der Kinder im Mittelpunkt haben. Auch die Perspektive der Großeltern o.ä. ist denkbar.

# Der Kinderwunsch kann erfüllt werden, muss es aber nicht. Der Kinderwunsch kann im Laufe der Geschichte auch ganz abgelegt oder bewusst nicht erfüllt werden.

# Die Kinder können aus (früheren) heterosexuellen Beziehungen stammen, in der Beziehung geboren werden (Samenspende, Leihmutterschaft), Pflegekinder sein oder adoptiert werden (Inlands- oder Auslandsadoption). – Bitte beachtet aber auf jeden Fall die juristische Situation.

# Die Kinder müssen selbstverständlich nicht schwul, lesbisch oder bisexuell veranlagt sein. Falls die Kinder in eurer Geschichte schon in der Pubertät oder noch älter sind, könnt ihr deren sexuelle Orientierung natürlich gerne thematisieren. (Wie reagieren andere Menschen, wenn die Kinder homosexueller Eltern heterosexuell sind? Wie, wenn sie homosexuell sind? Haben die Kinder es leichter oder schwerer, ihre eigene Sexualität zu entdecken?)

# Heterosexuelle Beziehungen und heterosexuelle Sexszenen sind erlaubt, solange sie nicht den größten Teil der Geschichte einnehmen. Bitte vergesst aber nicht, die entsprechende Warnung zu setzen.

# Wichtig: **Es soll eine realistische Geschichte sein** , daher ist eine gute Recherche besonders wichtig. Es gibt zahllose gute Quellen im Internet, die sich mit vielen Aspekten dieses Themas auseinandersetzen. Bitte nutzt sie!

# Eure Geschichte muss nicht im Jahre 2010 in Deutschland spielen, aber egal wo und wann sie spielt, sie muss im jeweiligen Kontext die gesellschaftlichen und juristischen Gegebenheiten berücksichtigen und reflektieren. Dabei sind auch kritische Töne explizit erlaubt (Das Paar kann sich z.B. bewusst gegen Kinder entscheiden).

# Fragen, die u.a. eine Rolle in der Geschichte spielen können (nicht müssen!):  
\- Wie kann sich ein homosexuelles Paar einen gemeinsamen Kinderwunsch erfüllen?  
\- Soll das Kind Kontakt zu seinen biologischen Elternteilen haben?  
\- Braucht ein Kind zwingend männliche und weibliche Bezugspersonen?  
\- Wie geht die Familie damit um, wenn das Kind wegen seiner Eltern diskriminiert wird?  
\- Kann ein homosexuelles Paar es überhaupt verantworten, ein Kind zu haben?  
\- Wie gehen die Kinder mit ihrer besonderen Situation um? (Im Kindergarten, in der Schule, während der Pubertät, bei der ersten eigenen Liebe usw.)  
\- Wie erlebt die Familie die gesellschaftliche Diskussion um ihre Lebensform?  
\- Wie wirkt sich die juristische Situation auf die Familie aus?

# **Die Länge der Geschichte ist egal** , von Drabble bis Roman ist alles erlaubt.

 

**Worum es NICHT geht:**

# Heterosexuelle Eltern mit homosexuellen Kindern, dafür gibt es schon andere Challenges.

# Fantasy und ScienceFiction. Ich möchte, wie gesagt, möglichst realistische Geschichten.

# In dieser Challenge absolut **verboten** sind sexueller Missbrauch innerhalb der Familie und selbstverständlich, wie in allen Geschichten hier im Archiv, Pädophilie.

 

Einen Einsendeschluss gibt es nicht.

Ältere Geschichten, die auf diesen Aufruf passen, sind ebenfalls herzlich willkommen.

Wenn ihr jetzt noch Fragen zur Challenge haben solltet, könnt ihr euch natürlich gerne an mich wenden.

Viel Spaß beim Recherchieren und Schreiben! Ich bin schon wahnsinnig gespannt auf eure Geschichten. ^__^

Genres: M/M (yaoi), F/F (Yuri), Historisch, Reale Welt


	11. Friseur- und Balletttänzer-Challenge

# Friseur- und Balletttänzer-Challenge

**von Blubbsie (dasBlubbs)**

Wer kennt sie nicht... die berühmten Vorurteile bzw. Meinungen männliche Frisöre oder männliche Ballettänzer wären schwul... also kam mir die Idee (während ich beim Frisör saß ^^) mal eine Challange dazu auszurufen *smile*.

 

Schreibt eine Geschichte wo entweder ein Frisör oder ein Ballettänzer (von mir aus auch beides *lach*) die Hauptrolle(n) spielt. Sie kann von mir aus (würde ich sogar sehr gerne sehen =^^=) tiefgründig sein, sollte aber auf jedenfall sap enthalten ^^, aber (Achtung!!) maximal sollte sie lime aufweisen, so dass man also nicht wirklich eine Altersbegrenzung aussprechen muß.

 

Alle Stories werden auf meiner Homepage http://de.geocities.com/darkblubbel ausgestellt; alle Stories bitte an darkblubbel@freenet.de

 

Ach ja mir ist egal, ob es ein Einteiler wird, oder ein Mehrteiler...

 

Ich hoffe auf Beteiligung

BAKA

dasBlubbs (Challenger) *wink* *knuffels*

Genres: Reale Welt


	12. Ein ganz normaler Tag

# Ein ganz normaler Tag

**von Deischy**

Hi Leute!

 

Wir hatten in Tamis Forum eine kleine Diskussion, und das hat mich zu dieser (scheinbar) harmlosen Challenge inspiriert. =^_^= Ich fände es schön, wenn sich ein paar Leutchen finden würden, die was dazu schreiben, so ein, zwei,...

 

**Herausforderung:**

\- Beschreibe einen normalen Tag im Leben eines homosexuellen Pärchens.

 

**Erlaubt:**

\- ist alles, was jeden Tag passieren kann (Sex ist da mit eingeschlossen ^^).

 

**Verboten:**

\- Tiefgreifende Veränderungen im Zusammemleben der Zwei während der Zeit, die ihr beschreibt, wie zum Beispiel ein Unfall.

\- Übernatürliches, Science Fiction, Fantasy

 

**Bedingungen: ******

\- Es müssen mindestens um die 3000 Worte sein, maximal 20 Seiten.

\- reale Welt

\- Die beiden sollten schon längere Zeit zusammen sein.

 

**Tipps:**

\- Überlegt euch die Ausgangssituation genau, das kann unwahrscheinlich wichtig sein.

 

Die Ergebnisse dürft ihr gerne an mich schicken. ^^ Das ganze ist natürlich auch noch mal auf meiner Homepage nachzulesen: Deischys little Yaoiplace  
(http://hometown.aol.de/Deischy/DeischylittleYaoiplace.html).

 

Bye,

Deischy (Challenger)

Genres: Reale Welt


	13. Gay Superstars Challenge

# Gay Superstars Challenge

**von julaxx**

Sagt mal, ihr Lieben, wie lebt man eigentlich so als Superstar?

Ganz gut, möchte man denken.

Aber, wie lebt es sich eigentlich als homosexueller Superstar? Genauso gut?

Ich hätte gerne Stories über genau dieses Problem. Denn, seien wir mal ehrlich, es gibt kaum geoutete Superstars. Oder fällt euch jemand ein?

Welche Opfer bringt man? Wie sieht der Alltag von "Superstars" überhaupt aus? Hart? Oder das süße Leben?

Schreibt also eine Geschichte beliebiger Länge über einen fiktiven (!) aber total bekannten Schauspieler oder Sänger und sein Leben. Die Länge is mir egal, das Geschlecht auch, das Zeitalter auch. Aber eben keine Science Fiction. Ich freue mich auf eure Beiträge.

Genres: M/M (yaoi), F/F (Yuri), Historisch, Komödie, Krimi, Reale Welt 

\---

Veröffentlicht: 15/10/10


	14. Gebrechen-Challenge

# Gebrechen-Challenge

**von Schmusetuch**

Hi Leute,

es ist Zeit meine eigene Challenge zu starten.

Ein guter Freund von mir ist taub und durch ihn kam ich auf den Gedanken. Mich fasziniert, wie er sein Leben führt und nun auch endlich eine Freundin gefunden hat.

 **Definition von Gebrechen:**  
Eine körperliche od. geistige Behinderung, die lange anhält.

 **Vorschläge:**  
Taub  
Stumm  
Querschnittsgelämt  
Blind  
geistig zurückgeblieben (immer noch ein Kind)

Ich freu mich schon auf eure Geschichten.

Genres: Reale Welt 

\---

Veröffentlicht: 04/06/09


	15. Gedichte

# Gedichte

**von Witch23**

Zwar weiß ich nicht in wieweit das hier angenommen wird, aber als ich letztens im Halbschlaf mal wieder ein paar Verse im Kopf hatte, dachte ich mir warum das nicht mal als Challenge.

Zwar sind Gedichte, Lyrik und dergleichen eher mal vieldeutig und nicht so leicht als M/M oder G/G zu erkennen. Doch dachte ich mir das es vielleicht ein paar unter uns gibt, die eben statt Bilder und Geschichten eher Verse und Reime schreiben.

Wirklich auskennen tue ich mich nicht mit Gedichten, ich kann nicht mal sagen was da was ist. Obwohl ich schon weiß, das sich nicht zwangsläufig das ganze reimen muss. Nur wann das genau noch ein Gedicht ist, kann ich nicht sagen.

Diese Challenge ist für alle Genres offen.

Es können kurze als auch lange Gedichte geschrieben werden. Jedem wie er sie mag und es kann.

Genres: M/M (yaoi), F/F (Yuri), Bilder, Fantasy, Historisch, Horror, Keyfiction, Komödie, Krimi, Paranormale Welt, Reale Welt, Science Fiction, Weihnachten 

\---

Veröffentlicht: 16/02/10


	16. Halloqueer Challenge

# Halloqueer Challenge

**von Absolutely Black Rain & Ischa**

Ischa und ich (Absolutely Black Rain) sind beide Halloween-Fans. Zu  
unserem Bedauern findet man aber zur Zeit zum Thema Boyslove UND  
Halloween nur... gähnende Leere... keine Story weit und breit...  
Das wollen wir ändern! Deswegen haben wir uns zusammen geschlossen.  
Fortan bieten wir euch unter dem Namen Halloqueer (?hallo? von Halloween  
und engl. ?queer? ganz klar für schwul. Bedeutung sozusagen: schwules  
Halloween ) eine Page zu Halloween UND Boyslove an!

 

Für die Autoren unter euch:

**Aufgabe:** Schreibt eine Story, die an Halloween spielt!

 **Die Bedingung:** Es muss Boyslove sein und sich bei eurer Geschichte um  
ein Original handeln ? d.h. KEINE Fanfiction! Außerdem darf es kein  
Shota sein!

 **Sonstige Beschränkungen:** Außer den gelten deutschen Gesetzen? Gar keine!  
D.h.: Ihr könnt soviel schreiben wie ihr wollt (bzw. schafft), in jedem  
Genre usw. usf.

 

Eure Geschichte bzw. Fragen zu den Storys schickt ihr an:  
halloqueers-ischa@yahoo.de!

(Geschichten als Anhang im Word-, d.h. .doc-Format! Keine .txt-Dateien  
bitte!)

 **Angaben:** Der Name unter dem ihr auf Halloqueer auftauchen wollt, eine  
gültige Emailadresse (für Fragen unsererseits und natürlich Feedback von  
den Lesern), Homepage/Blog soweit vorhanden.

 

Für die Zeichner unter euch:

**Aufgabe:** Für eine Galerie und als Titelbilder für die einzelnen Storys  
suchen wir auch Bilder! Und zwar soviele wie möglich! Die sollt ihr  
zeichnen!

Was ihr zeichnen könnt:

a) alles was mit Halloween zu tun hat (auch lustige bilder)

b) alles was mit Halloween und boyslove zu tun hat (auch lustige sachen)

c) mysteriöse bis düstere Bilder, evt. mit einem oder mehren Kerlen  
drauf (muss NICHT zwangsläufig Boyslove sein, wär aber toll ^^)

 **Hinweis:** Wir wollen ja nicht diskriminierend sein (sind ja selber  
weiblich) aber wenn unbedingt Mädels mit aufs Bild müssen dann nicht im  
Vordergrund (Beispiel: Wenn ihr eine Halloweenparty zeichnet, dann  
können da ruhig auch ein paar Mädels auf dem sofa sitzen, aber dann  
dürft ihr auch die Bishis net vergessen und ein bishi-pärchen irgendwo  
wär dann auch ganz nett)

Falls ihr euch nicht ganz sicher seid ob euer Bild bzw. eure Bildidee  
den Anforderungen entspricht, dann mailt mir einfach(meine adresse  
findet ihr ein wenig weiter unten)!

 **Format/Auflösung:** möglichst in Breite und Höhe nicht über 1024 Pixel,  
bei einer hohen Auflösung (so 150 dpi wären ganz nett...) als jpg-Datei

 **Angaben:** Der Name unter dem ihr auf Halloqueer auftauchen wollt, eine  
gültige Emailadresse (für Fragen unsererseits und natürlich Feedback von  
den Lesern), Homepage/Blog soweit vorhanden und eine Angabe ob ihr evt.  
Poster/Postkarten/sonstige Drucke von diesem Bild verkauft (gibt ja  
manche Zeichner die ihre Bilder im Copyshop als Poster drucken lassen  
und sie dann verkaufen)

Eure Bilder bzw. Fragen zu den Bildern schickt ihr an:  
halloqueers-blackrain@yahoo.de

 

Ihr habt Feedback, Ideen, Tipps oder Hinweise für uns? Immer her damit!

Die Email geht an: halloqueers-feedback@yahoo.de

 

Wenn ihr weder Autoren noch Zeichner seid ? dann helft uns indem ihr  
Freunden, etc. bzw. euren Lieblings-Autoren und -Zeichnern von  
Halloqueer erzählt und indem ihr mal auf der Page vorbeischaut ^^!

Wir sehen uns auf _www.halloqueer.de.vu_!

 

Liebe Grüße,

Euer Halloqueer-Team ^__^ (Challenger)

Genres: Paranormale Welt


	17. Das Harris College

# Das Harris College

**von Nika**

Das Harris-College ist/war sowohl Herausforderung als auch Schreibspiel, aber viel zu komplex, um es hier auszubreiten.

 

Bitte gehe zu: http://nikaesque.chaosgoettin.de/harris.htm , wenn Du eine Einführung in das College haben willst

Genres: Reale Welt


	18. Herzbotschaften

# Herzbotschaften

**von Witch23**

Also ich habe mir mal eine kleine Box gekauft die 'Weisheiten des Herzens' heißt. Darin sind 100 Herzbotschaften aus aller Welt.

Aufgrund dieser Botschaften ist mir die Idee gekommen das man daraus auch mal eine Challenge machen kann. Wenn das nicht gelingt so können sie zumindest als Anregung für eine Geschichte dienen.

-Was sind die Voraussetzungen-  
Die Geschichte sollte mindestens eine dieser Botschaften enthalten, kann natürlich auch alle enthalten(was ich etwas schwer finde), die Box als solche nutzen oder eine Box mit eigenen Sprüchen sein.  
Sollte jemanden noch eine andere Art einfallen, wie die Herzbotschaften einzubringen sind will ich da keine Hindernisse Schaffen.

Für alle Genres offen

Und hier eine Abschrift der Botschaften aus meiner Box zur Nutzung und Anregung( ich nummeriere mal zur besseren Übersicht die Botschaften*beim Nummerieren ist mir aufgefallen das eine Botschaft fehlt. Leider fehlt sie in meiner Box. Ich hoffe noch darauf das sie sich wieder einfindet wenn ich meine Wohnung Räume, aber bis dahin gibt es eine Ersatzbotschaft*):

1-Das Herz ist geschaffen, um zu lieben, es muss lieben.  
Christine von Schweden

2-Es mag sein, dass wir durch das Wissen anderer gelehrt werden – weiser werden wir nur durch uns selbst.  
Michel de Montaigne

3-Ein angenehmes und heiteres Leben kommt nie von äußeren Dingen, sondern der Mensch bringt aus seinem Inneren, wie aus einer Quelle, Zufriedenheit in sein Leben.  
Plutarch

4-Es muss von Herzen gehen, was auf Herzen wirken soll.  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

5-Der Verstand kann uns sagen, was wir unterlassen sollen. Aber das Herz kann uns sagen, was wir tun müssen.  
Joseph Joupert

6-Wir können Wissen aus Büchern erlernen, die Weisheit aber entspringt unseren Herzen.  
Jeremy A. White

7-Es gibt nichts Schöneres im Leben als die Freundschaft: Du hast jemanden, dem du sein Innerstes öffnen,dem du Geheimnisse mitteilen, das Verborgene deines Herzens anvertrauen kannst.  
Ambrosius

8-Es gibt drei Schlüssel zum Herzen der Menschen: Liebe, Güte und Geduld.  
Aus Indien

9-Eine Sache ist nur gefährdet, wenn die Menschen nicht mit dem Herzen dabei sind.  
Aus China

10-Das Herz begreift, was das Auge nicht sieht und das Ohr nicht hört.  
Jüdische Weisheit

11-Ich habe mir angewöhnt, bei meinen Handlungen meinem Herzen zu folgen und weder Missbilligungen noch Folgen zu denken.  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

12-Träumen heißt, etwas Ersehntes mit dem Herzen erleben, noch ehe es Wirklichkeit geworden ist.  
Irmgard Erath

13-Bevor wir unser Herz an etwas hängen, sollten wir untersuchen, wie glücklich jene sind, die es schon besitzen.  
Lin-Ju-tang

14-Willst du die anderen verstehen, blicke in dein eigenes Herz.  
Friedrich Schiller

15-Suche deine eigene Weisheit in dir selbst.  
Padamasambhava

16-Unternimm nie etwas, wozu du nicht das Herz hast, dir den Segen des Himmels zu erbitten.  
Georg Christoph Lichtenberg

17-Das Bewusstsein eines erfüllten Lebens und die Erinnerung an viele gute Stunden sind das größte Glück auf Erden.  
Marcus Tullius Cicero

18-Warmes und herzliches Interesse ist beinahe soviel wie Verständnis.  
Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach

19-Wenn man etwas mit ganzem Herzen tut, braucht man keinen Helfer.  
Aus China

20-Die Türe zum Paradies auf Erden können wir nicht öffnen. Aber die Türe zur Freude, zur Hoffnung, zu unserem Herzen.  
Irmgard Erath

21-Menschen treten in unser Leben und begleiten uns eine Weile. Einige bleiben für immer, den sie hinterlassen ihre Spuren in unseren Herzen.  
Unbekannt

22-Man kann vor allem die Augen verschließen – das Herz sieht es doch.  
Irmgard Erath

23-Unter allen Besitzungen auf Erden ist die, ein Herz zu haben, die kostbarste.  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

24-Ein Freund ist jemand, der die Melodie deines Herzens hört und sie dir vorsingt, wenn du sie vergessen hast.  
Unbekannt

25-Man kann die ganze Welt kennen, aber nur von wenigen das Herz.  
Aus China

26-Gib den Füßen Ruhe, aber auch dem Herzen.  
Aus Nigeria

27-Das große Glück der Liebe besteht darin, Ruhe in einem anderen Herzen zu finden.  
Julie de Lepinasse

28-Die Aufmerksamkeit ist das Gedächtnis des Herzens.  
Unbekannt

29-So weit wie die Blüten sich dem Licht öffnet, so weit können sich unsere Augen öffnen, um die Schönheit der Welt zu sehen, und unsere Herzen, um den Sinn allen Lebens zu erfassen.  
Judy Parker

30-Der Schlüssel zu den Herzen der Menschen wird nie unsere Klugheit, sondern immer unsere Liebe sein.  
Hermann von Bezzel

31-Die gute Zeit fällt nicht vom Himmel, sondern wir schaffen sie selbst, sie liegt in unseren Herzen eingeschlossen.  
Fjodor Dostojewski

32-Das Herz gibt allem Farbe, was der Mensch sieht und hört und weiß.  
Johann Heinrich Pestalozzi

33-Es gibt vielleicht keine heile Welt, aber es gibt viel Heiles in der Welt.  
Unbekannt

34-Mein Herz ist ein Baum, beladen mit Früchten, die ich pflücke, um sie zu verschenken.  
Khalil Gibran

35-Wessen Herz mit Liebe erfüllt ist, der ist immer ein Gebender.  
Aurelius Augustinus

36-Wir sollten der Vergangenheit gestatten, nur so viel Platz in unserem Herzen einzunehmen, dass die Zukunft noch hineinpasst.  
Dagmar Bulmann

37-Der Mut wächst immer mit dem Herzen, und das Herz mit jeder guten Tat.  
Adolph Kolping

38-Von einem gutem Rat zu profitieren erfordert mehr Weisheit als ihn zu geben.  
Unbekannt

39-Mögen auch tausend Kilometer Freunde uns trennen, das Herz kennt keine Kilometer.  
Nina Sandmann

40-Viel Zeit brauchen wir nicht, um uns an der Schönheit der unscheinbaren Dinge zu erfreuen, aber ein offenes Auge, ein offenes Herz.  
Eva von Tiele-Winekler

41-Zwei Freunde müssen sich im Herzen ähnlich sein, in allem anderen können sie grundverschieden sein.  
Sully Prudhomme

42-Es liegt oft an uns selbst, unserem Alltag die Farbtupfer zu geben, die ihn heiterer machen. Wer sich auch über die kleinen Dinge von Herzen freuen kann, dem werden viele glückliche Augenblicke zuteil.  
Zitha

43-Wenn ein Wunder in der Welt geschieht, dann geschieht es durch liebevolle, reine Herzen.  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

44-Wir brauchen die Stille, um Herzen anrühren zu können.  
Mutter Teresa

45-Gedanken der Liebe bewirken Wunder, Worte der Liebe erfreuen das Herz, Taten der Liebe retten die Welt.  
Christina Astra

46-Ein gütiges, liebendes Herz ist die Quelle der Freude, die alles in Lachen verwandelt.  
Washington Irving

47-Die Weisheit des Lebens besteht im Ausschalten der unwesentlichen Dinge.  
Aus China

48-Ein starker Wille vermag viel; ein liebendes Herz vermag alles.  
Irmgard Erath

49-Ruhe im Herzen ist die Quelle aller Zufriedenheit.  
Unbekannt

50-Nicht im Feld und auf den Bäumen, in den Herzen muss es keimen, wenn es besser werden soll.  
Gottfried Keller

51-Den Puls des eigenen Herzens fühlen. Ruhe im Innern, Ruhe im Äußern. Wieder Atemholen lernen, das ist es.  
Christina Morgenstern

52-Die Erinnerung steht immer dem Herzen zu Diensten.  
Antoine de Rivarol

53-Tiefe Weisheit wächst gerade auch aus starken Zweifeln.  
Aus China

54-Alle Weisheit der Welt lässt sich in zwei Zeilen sagen: Was für dich getan wird, lass es zu. Was du selber tun musst, sorge dafür, das du es tust.  
Weisheit der Sufi

55-Bevor wir erstreben, die Sprachen der Welt zu sprechen, sollten wir versuchen, die Sprache des Herzens zu verstehen.  
Friederike Weichselbaumer

56-Dem Herz das ehrlich ist, öffnen sich selbst Steine.  
Lu Hsün Shujen

57-Luft und Licht heilen, und Ruhe heilt, aber der beste Balsam spendet doch ein gütiges Herz.  
Theodor Fontane

58-Nimm dir Zeit, in dir selbst zu ruhen. Höre auf die Weisheit deines Herzens.  
Carol Ann Hierl

59-Was macht es schon, wenn mal die Sonne nicht scheint? Wir können Sonnenlicht im Herzen tragen und in unserem Innersten viele kleine Sterne der Hoffnung zum Leuchten bringen.  
Irmgard Erath

60-Die Jugend ist eine Zeit, Weisheit zu lernen. Das Alter ist die Zeit, sie auszuüben.  
Jean-Jacques Rousseau

61-Nicht was wir besitzen, macht uns reich, sondern das, was unser Herz zu verschenken hat.  
Anna Johannsen

62-Die schönsten und großartigsten Dinge auf der Welt kann man nicht sehen oder hören, aber man kann sie im Herzen fühlen.  
Anna Johannsen

63-Das Glück erkennt man nicht mit dem Kopf, sondern mit dem Herzen.  
Aus Norwegen

64-So schnell vergeht ein Augenblick. Aber das Glück, das er in unser Herz getragen hat, kann noch lange Licht und Wärme schenken.  
Irmgard Erath

65-Man wird nicht alt, weil man eine gewisse Anzahl Jahre gelebt hat. Man wird alt, wenn man seine Ideale aufgibt.  
Marc Aurel

66-Ich bin durch mein Herz, was ich bin.  
Johann Heinrich Pestalozzi

67-Die Erinnerung ist die Schatztruhe und der Wächter aller Dinge.  
Marcus Tullius Cicero

68-Ein bisschen Freundschaft ist mehr wert als die Bewunderung der ganzen Welt.  
Otto von Bismarck

69-Aus einem unbewegt stillem Herzen kann etwas Vollkommenes aufblühen.  
Aus Japan

70-Träume sind schöne stille Gedanke, die wie Sonnenstrahlen das Herz erwärmen.  
Aus Italien

71-Wer einer Sache mit ganzem Herzen nachgeht, der findet vielleicht nicht weniger Steine auf seinem Weg, aber den Mut, darüber hinweg zu steigen.  
T. C. Panter

72-Das Herz hat seine Gründe, von denen die Vernunft nichts weiß.  
Blaise Pascal

73-Ziel des Lebens ist die Selbstentwicklung. Das eigene Wesen völlig zur Entfaltung zu bringen, das ist unsere Bestimmung.  
Oscar Wilde

74-Frohe Herzen öffnen sich leichter und verstehen einander.  
Adolph Kolping

75-An das Gute glauben, sich fallenlassen und von ganzen Herzen dem Leben vertrauen, heißt es lieben.  
Nina Sandmann

76-Deine Weisheit sei die Weisheit der grauen Haare. Aber dein Herz sei das Herz der unschuldigen Kindheit.  
Friedrich Schiller

77-Die Freude am Kleinen ist die schwerste Freude. Es gehört ein königliches Herz dazu.  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

78-Reich sein an Freunden hängt nicht vom Geldbeutel ab, sondern vom Herzen.  
Jeremias Gotthelf

79-Wer seinem Herzen folgt, ist auf dem richtigen Weg.  
Sophie Kammerer

80-Lerne warten, denn entweder ändern sich die Dinge oder dein Herz.  
Johann Michael Sailer

81-Wohin du auch gehst, geh mit deinem ganzen Herzen.  
Konfuzius

82-Die Freundlichkeit ist der Schlüssel zu allen Herzen.  
Jeremias Gotthelf

83-Tief in deinem Herzen wohnt eine Sehnsucht. Hast du ihr je die Tür geöffnet? Das Leben gezeigt? Sie auf die Reise geschickt? Ihr die Chance gegeben, zu finden woran sie wirklich glaubt?  
Silke Förster

84-Zum Lichte des Verstandes können wir immer gelangen: aber die fülle des Herzens kann uns niemand geben.  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

85-Heiterkeit des Herzens schließt wie der Frühling alle Blüten des Inneren auf.  
Jean Paul

86-Nur Träume, denen wir unser Herz öffnen, können sich auch erfüllen.  
Irmgard Erath

87-Teilnahme ist der goldene Schlüssel, der die Herzen anderer öffnet.  
Samuel Smiles

88-Schreibe es in dein Herz, dass jeder Tag der beste des Jahres ist.  
Ralph Waldo Emerson

89-Man muss nicht reich sein, um zu schenken. Ein gutes Wort, eine beherzte Tat im richtigen Augenblick genügt.  
Hans Maier

90-Das beste Geschenk und Wesen ist ein heiteres und fröhliches Herz.  
Martin Luther

91-Was der Verstand in Ewigkeit nicht erfassen kann, begreift das Herz in einem Augenblick.  
Irmgard Erath

92-Der Geist wird reich durch das was er empfängt, das Herz durch das, was es gibt.  
Victor Hugo

93-Geld, Gesundheit und Sorglosigkeit sind das Glück des Hauses, aber das Glück des Herzens heißt: innerer Friede.  
Ernst R. Hauschka

94-Gute Gedanken in die Welt senden heißt: andere glücklich machen. Gute Gedanken im Herzen tragen heißt: sich selbst bereichern.  
Christin Astra

95-Öffne zum Geben die Hand, zum Nachgeben das Herz, zum Vergeben das Gemüt.  
Unbekannt

96-Was dem Herzen widerstrebt, lässt der Kopf nicht ein.  
Arthur Schopenhauer

97-Nicht große Worte verändern die Welt, sondern Worte, die zu Herzen gehen.  
Walter Reisberger

98-Es ist nicht der Verstand, auf den es ankommt, sondern auf das, was ihn leitet: Herz und Charakter.  
Fjodor Dostojewski

99-Blick in dein Inneres! Da drinnen ist eine Quelle des Guten, die niemals aufhört zu sprudeln, wenn du nicht aufhörst nachzugraben.  
Marc Aurel

100-*Ersatzbotschaft bis die fehlende auftaucht* Ein lieber Gruß ist wie ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl an einem bewölkten Tag  
Postkarte->Werner Bethmann

Genres: M/M (yaoi), F/F (Yuri), Bilder, Fantasy, Historisch, Horror, Keyfiction, Komödie, Krimi, Paranormale Welt, Reale Welt, Science Fiction, Weihnachten


	19. Historik-Challenge

# Historik-Challenge

**von Eleanor und Aphelion**

 

Wir, Eleanor und Aphelion, haben beschlossen, mangels einschlägiger Geschichten drei Challenges ins Leben zu rufen. Die Namen:

Antik Challenge  
Neue Welt Challenge  
und Kolonial Challenge

 

Regeln:

\- Das Szenario muss zumindest ZUM ÜBERWIEGENDEN Teil in der jeweiligen Zeitepoche angesiedelt sein. Gewünscht ist eine gewisse Korrektheit historischer Ereignisse bzw. Sitten und Gebräuche. Das bedeutet, die Namen müssen korrekt sein und aus der Zeit stammen, die Lebensumstände müssen angemessen dargestellt sein (also z.B. ein Sklave, der zwei freie Tage die Woche hat, ist nicht unbedingt historisch richtig beschrieben), man sollte zumindest *einige* Alltagsdinge und Sitten kennen (z.B. wer was in einem Haushalt gemacht hat), die Geographie sollte stimmen, historische Persönlichkeiten sollten stimmen (also z.B nicht, dass Iulius Caesar seinen Thron friedlich an Nero abgibt) - kurz, es ist etwas Basiswissen und geschichtliches Wissen vonnöten.

Das heißt nicht, dass man keinerlei Interpretationsfreiraum hat, nein. Aber es sollten einem keine groben Schnitzer unterlaufen, und der altertumskundliche Leser soll nicht plötzlich vor falschen Tatsachen stehen.

 

\- Homoerotik. (Het kann nebenbei erscheinen, darf aber nicht dominant sein.)

 

\- Historische Zeitrahmen:

ANTIK Challenge: Europa bis 1500, Asien/Ostasien bis 1800.  
NEUE WELT Challenge: Amerika bis 1870  
KOLONIAL Challenge: Kolonialmächte + Kolonien bis 1870

 

Davor ist alles erlaubt. Nicht erwähnte Kontinente/Länder dürfen nicht genommen werden (Also man darf bei der NEUE WELT Challenge nicht über Europa oder Australien schreiben, sondern nur über Amerika.)

 

Es gibt keine Zeitlimits und auch keine Preise, das Schreiben erfordert mitunter Recherche und prinzipiell sind die drei Challenges recht aufwändig. Warum wir sie trotzdem aufgestellt haben? Eleanor träumt von spartanischen Jünglingen *g* und ich will Alarich bzw jemanden aus seinem Gefolge mit einem römischen Adelsjüngling geslasht sehen (ob DAS jemals passieren wird, ist eine andere Frage, aber der Wunsch war Motivation genug). Aber das sind unsere Privatwünsche und sollen die Wahl der Epoche nicht beeinflussen.

 

Wir denken halt, dass gerade die Geschichte so unzählig viele geniale Plots und Settings hergibt, frühere Sitten, berühmte Frauen und Männer, unermessliche Macht, grausamste Kriege und Foltern... die Vergangenheit besteht nicht nur aus dem Mittelalter, wie man bei Rollenspielen beinahe denken möchte, sondern sie hat schon lange vorher die interessantesten und faszinierensten Ereignisse geboten.

 

Nutzt dieses Wissen, eignet euch dieses Wissen an - und schreibt Slash! ^_-

 

Aphelion und Eleanor (Challengers)

Genres: Historisch


	20. Die HIV/AIDS-Challenge

# Die HIV/AIDS-Challenge

**von Nika**

Anlass für die Challenge war der Welt-AIDS-Tag, jedes Jahr am 1.Dezember.

Schreibe eine Geschichte, in der das Thema HIV/AIDS eine entscheidene Rolle spielt.  
Dabei muss nicht die Hauptfigur betroffen sein. Es können Angehörige, Partner, Freunde, Kollegen oder der Hauptchara selbst positiv sein.

 

Inhaltlich ist alles erlaubt, jeder HIV-Erkrankte kann sich auch mal verlieben, auch wenn der Sex mehr Probleme birgt. Vorurteile können behandelt werden, ebenso wie Ausgrenzungen oder sich auftuende Lebenschancen.

Länge der Geschichte ist egal.

Genres: Bilder, Historisch, Horror, Komödie, Krimi, Paranormale Welt, Reale Welt, Science Fiction, Weihnachten, F/F (Yuri)


	21. Husten, Schnupfen, Heiserkeit

# Husten, Schnupfen, Heiserkeit

**von Ryce**

Herausforderung:  
Ich lag neulich mit einer fiesen Sommergrippe flach und habe die ganze Zeit verzweifelt nach ein paar netten Geschichten zum aufheitern gesucht und traurigerweise wenig gefunden. Wenns mir schlecht geht, will ich immer, dass die Charaktere mit mir leiden. Zwinkernd

 

Daher meine Challenge: Schreibt eine Geschichte, in der Chara A eine böse Erkältung/Grippe hat. Er darf sich damit gerne durch den Alltag quälen und trotzdem arbeiten/zur Schule gehen (und auch gerne ein paar andere anstecken), und er darf natürlich auch sehr gerne im Bett landen und von Chara B gepflegt/bemitleidet/ausgelacht werden.  
Bonuspunkte, wenn Chara B nachträglich auch noch krank wird. Das ist aber optional. Zwinkernd

 

Bedingungen:  
Bitte keine ernsten Krankheiten, keine death-fics, keine Dramen. Es darf lustig und auch gerne zuckersüß sein. Gegen ein bisschen Angst habe ich auch nichts wenn es passt.  
Alles andere steht euch frei. Viel Spaß damit!

Genres: Reale Welt


	22. IDAHO-Challenge

# IDAHO-Challenge

**von jadeherz**

Dank Regenengel wissen wir nun, dass am 17. Mai der Internationaler Tag gegen Homophobie (International day against homophobia – IDAHO) ist.  
(http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internationaler_Tag_gegen_Homophobie)  
Was mich zu meinem neusten Challenge inspiriert hat.

Thema ist eben jener Tag und die Aktionen, die dann stattfinden, wie ein Kiss-in (Bsp: http://gays.com/idaho), Luftballon-Flashmobs (http://www.rainbowflash.info/) oder was es sonst noch gibt. Man kann natürlich auch eine eigene Art von Flashmob oder anderer Aktion erfinden bzw. sie selbstverständlich in jeder beliebigen Stadt spielen lassen.  
Die zwei Protagonisten könnten sich bei einer solchen Aktion (überraschend) begegnen oder an ihr teilnehmen …

Genre ist frei. Ausufernde Gewalt und Tod aber bitte umschiffen.

Genres: Keine 

\---

Veröffentlicht: 21/05/10


	23. Klischees, nein Danke!

# Klischees, nein Danke!

**von Witch23**

Hallo ich mal wieder ;)

Dachte mir gerade das man mal mit einigen Klischees aufräumen könnten, weil ja viele meinen das Schwule oft untreu sind, ständig die Partner wechseln, einen guten Modegeschmack haben, hinter allem was männlich und nicht bei zwei auf den Bäumen ist her sind, etc.

Klischees zu **Schwulen** mit Unterstützung von  Silvermoon  
-schwule sind oft untreu  
-wechseln ständig die Partner  
-haben einen guten Modegeschmack  
-sind hinter allem was männlich und nicht bei zwei auf den Bäumen ist her  
\- man kann super mit ihnen shoppen  
\- sie sind die besten Freunde von Frauen, weil sie ihre Probleme verstehen  
\- nasale Stimme, weibliche Bewegungen und Haltungen

Bei Klischees über Lesbierinnen kenne ich mich nicht so aus, aber ich glaube das einige meinen es währen Mannsweiber oder ähnliches :(???

Und hier die gesammelten Klischees zu **Lesbierinnen** von und mit  Silvermoon  
\- Feministen  
\- Männerhasser, besonders Schwule (untreue Männer, Partymacher)  
\- unmodisch, wissen sich nicht zu schminken und zu stylen  
\- Mannsfrauen (männlicher Kleidungsstil, kurze Haare, etc.) - sie benehmen sich wie Kerle, weil sie angeblich selbst gern welche wären  
\- das typische lesbische Pärchen: eine Butch (kurzhaarig, burschikos) mit einer Femme (langhaarig, feminin)

wenn mir da jemand mit Klischees aushelfen könnte, würde ich die hier noch nachträglich einfügen ;)  
Das gleiche gilt natürlich auch für schwulen Klischees wenn ich da was wichtiges vergessen habe.

Das Genre ist weitgehend frei, nur denke ich das es besser in die Reale Welt passen würde ;) wenn jemanden zu was anderem einfällt soll er/sie sich aber nicht abhalten lassen. Bin gespannt ob jemand antwortet. :D

 **Jemand der ein Kleid trägt, Tranvistit, muss Schwul sein...** Wenn da klargestellt würde das das eine Lebenseinstellung ist und weniger bedeutet das die Jungs Schwul sind, würde das wohl auch nicht Schaden ;)

Genres : alle auch wenn da unten was anderes steht


	24. Kontaktanzeigen-Challenge

# Kontaktanzeigen-Challenge

**von Scarabae**

Die Regeln:  
\- Schreibe eine Kontaktanzeige.  
\- Schicke sie bis zum 05.02.2010 an scarabaes@yahoo.de  
\- Alle Anzeigen werden hier spätestens am 07.02.2010 anonym veröffentlicht.  
\- Wer Lust hat, schreibt eine Antwort auf eine oder mehrere Anzeigen und schickt sie an scarabaes@yahoo.de.  
\- Ich leite die Antworten an den Aufgeber der Anzeige weiter und ab dann könnt ihr direkt kommunizieren.  
\- Wenn beide Spieler sagen, dass sie fertig sind, können die Briefe (und ihre darauffolgende Geschichte?) hier und auf meiner Homepage veröffentlicht werden.

PS: Ihr dürft auch Werbung einsenden wenn euch was Lustiges einfällt.

Antworten: http://boyxboy.bidan.de/bxb2009/efiction/viewstory.php?sid=867

Genres: M/M (yaoi), F/F (Yuri)


	25. Liebesbrief-Challenge

# Liebesbrief-Challenge

**von Scarabae**

Schreibe eine Geschichte bestehend aus einem oder mehreren (Liebes)briefen oder Nachrichten.

Inhaltlich hast du ziemlich viele Möglichkeiten. Du kannst einen einzelnen Brief schreiben aber auch gleich die Antwort(en).Oder aber ein Rollenspiel daraus machen. Ich kann mir auch vorstellen, dass jemand nur einen Brief schreibt und diesen dann zur Beantwortung freigibt. Dass also jeder der mag eine Antwort darauf schreiben kann.

Es gibt eigentlich nur eine Bedingung: Halte das Format ein!

Das heißt Briefe, Email, SMS, Nachrichten auf dem Anrufbeantworter und Ähnliches aber keine Handlung oder Gespräche! Nur geschriebene oder gesprochene Nachrichten, die ein Charakter der Geschichte an den anderen schickt (oder nicht schickt).

Viel Spaß! Ich bin gespannt auf die Geschichten.

Genres: Keine


	26. Lotto-Challenge

# Lotto-Challenge

**von Tenshi-chan**

Hi @ll

Als ich neulich meinen Lottoschein suchte (Ja, ich bin so dumm und spiele Lotto O_o), ist mir die Idee gekommen, man könnte ja mal eine Fic schreiben, in der es um einen verlorengegangenen oder vertauschten Lottoschein geht, der Verwirrung stiftet. Nun habe ich aber noch so viele andere Fics an der Backe, dass ich unmöglich Zeit finde, noch eine neue anzufangen. Da dachte ich mir: Lass sie doch einfach von jemand anderen schreiben, in Form einer Challenge. ^^

Und das wären die Bedingungen: In der Fic soll, wie schon erwähnt, ein verlorengegangener/vertauschter Lottoschein vorkommen  
Ebenso ein/oder mehrer falsche/r Freund/e (Falsch im Sinne von verlogen, berechnend, hinterhältig usw.)  
Und Regen (Einfach nur so. Weil ich Regen mag. ^^)  
Es soll eine Shonen Ai/Yaoi oder m/m Original Fic sein.  
Bitte kein dark, death oder rape  
Lime/lemon erwünscht, aber kein Muss.  
Bitte Einteiler oder übersichtlicher Mehrteiler (also kein 30 - Endlos Teile Ewigwerk)  
Happy End erwünscht, aber kein Muss

So, das war's schon. ^^  
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn jemand jetzt von einem Plot Bunnie angefallen wird und munter drauf los schreibt.

Yo  
Eure Tenshi-chan (Challenger)

Genres: Reale Welt


	27. Märchen Challenge

# Märchen Challenge

**von Nika**

Märchen homofizieren!  
Also, die Liebespaare in diesen Märchen sollen gleichgeschlechtlich sein, ob nun zwei Frauen oder zwei Männer [oder zwei Rumpelstilzchen - okay vielleicht lieber nicht].

Forderung: Das Märchen sollte für jeden Leser erkennbar sein. Also, Froschkönig wird Froschkönigin, oder aus der Gänsemagd wird ein Gänsehirt. Esther brachte noch folgende Vorschläge: Dornrösrich, Schneewittrich und die sieben Zwerge... Danke dafür. ^_^

Ich hoffe, die Idee ist jedem klar. Jedes Märchen darf auch mehr als einmal geschrieben werden, ich denke, es wird bei jedem anders ausfallen.

Genres: Fantasy


	28. Momentaufnahmen-Challenge

# Momentaufnahmen-Challenge

**von Absolutely Black Rain**

Bei dieser Challenge geht es darum, in kurzen Geschichten eine „Momentaufnahme“ aus dem Leben verschiedenster Charaktere zu liefern.

 

Die jeweiligen Geschichten sollten nicht mehr als 100 Wordseiten haben (was Fortsetzungen jedoch nicht ausschließen soll). Jeder Autor darf beliebig viele Momentaufnahmen schreiben.

 

Was ihr weiterhin beachten müsst:

 

\- yaoi - kein yuri, kein het (het ist aber erlaubt, wenn z.B. ein Chara erst vom yaoi "überzeugt" werden muss ^_~ nur bitte kein het-sex und das het darf ansonsten nicht im vordergrund stehen)

 

\- Es sollen wirklich Momentaufnahmen sein (Handlungszeitraum maximal wenige Monate), keine ganzen Biografien.

 

\- In jeder Story muss ein Foto evt. auch ein Porträt/Gemälde (mit Menschen) auftauchen, das den Handlungsverlauf mehr oder weniger stark beeinflusst. Es muss nicht erst in der Story gemacht werden, es kann sich also genauso gut um eine Fotografie von 1919 oder ein Babyfoto von 1963 handeln, bzw. ein altes Gemälde sein usw.

 

\- Beim Genre ebenso wie bei den Warnungen gibt es keine Begrenzungen. Von Real über Goth zu Scifi und von sap über lemon bis zu death ist alles erlaubt.

 

\- Die eingereichten Stories dürfen vorher nicht im Internet veröffentlich worden sein. Bereits veröffentlichte Stories, die nach dem Motto der Challenge überarbeitet werden, werden nur angenommen, wenn die Challenge-Version deutliche Veränderungen aufweist. Ihr dürft aber mit bereits vorhandenen Charakteren (z.B. von einer anderen eurer Stories oder einem Manga, etc.) bzw. real existierenden Personen arbeiten, müsst dann eben nur entsprechende Angaben machen. (Hinweis: auf boy x boy sollen jedoch nur Originale eingereicht werden!)

\- Die eingereichten Stories werden auf meiner Homepage (www.absolutely-black-rain.de.vu) und auf the rainbow challenges (www.rainbow-challenges.de.vu) ausgestellt, ansonsten dürft ihr sie aber natürlich auch im Internet verteilen wie ihr lustig seid. Schickt deswegen eure Story an spiegel_der-traenen@yahoo.de

 

\- Kein Einsendeschluss, keine Preise. Ich gebe jedoch auf Wunsch Feedback und erledige auch Beta-Arbeit für eure Einsendungen.

Genres: Keine


	29. Oster-Challenge

# Oster-Challenge

**von jadeherz**

Jedes Jahr an Weihnachten freuen wir uns auf den Adventskalender voller romantischer Geschichten, die unser Herz wärmen. Aber was ist mit Ostern?  
Darum passend zum Weihnachtschallenge (http://rainbow-challs.pytalhost.de/index.html) ein Osterchallenge.

Statt Schneetreiben, Weihnachtsplätzchen, Adventkranz, Wichtel und Engel, gibt es:  
Frühlingsgefühle, Osterglocken, Ostergestecke, Osterlämmer, Hefehasen, süße flauschige Häschen und ihr Helfer, bunte Eier, Verstecke und und und …

Ostern soll mehr als nur in einem Nebensatz erwähnt werden, muss aber auch keine zentrale Rolle spielen. Es kann am Anfang, in der Mitte oder am Ende der Geschichte stehen.  
Allerdings muss mindestens ein österlicher Brauch (das kann auch ein ganz eigener sein) oder etwas anderes typisches für Ostern drin vorkommen.  
Bsp.: Ostereier anmalen, Ostereiersuche, Besuch beim Osterfeuer, Backen fürs Ostermenü.  
Des Weiteren: Happy End!

(\\__/)  
(='.'=)  
(")_(")

Genre überlasse ich euch. Niedliche Bilder sind auch gern gesehen.

Genres: Keine

\----

Veröffentlicht: 28.03.2010


	30. Pleiten, Pech und Pannen

# Pleiten, Pech und Pannen

**von Nika**

Aus unseren kleinen, kranken Köpfen ist eine Challenge entsprungen, die sich um sexuelle Pleiten, Pech und Pannen dreht.

 

Das bedeutet, alles, was so an Peinlichkeiten und Pannen während "der Schönsten Sache der Welt" passieren kann. Seien es Ameisen im Bett oder hereinplatzende Eltern, Impotenz oder Lachanfälle.

 

Inhaltsvorgaben:

\- Eher kurz... nicht, dass man einen Roman daraus macht. Der Reinfall soll schon der "Höhepunkt" sein

\- Humor - - wenn es gar nicht will, darf es auch ohne Humor sein.

\- Fanfiction oder Original

\- m/m, het oder f/f ist egal

\- es soll schon Sex sein, nicht dass die Chefin nur beim Küssen hereinplatzt

Vielleicht habt ihr ja eigene, seltsame Erfahrungen, die ihr beisteuern könnt [so ist diese Challenge eigentlich überhaupt entstanden] oder könnt euch etwas darunter vorstellen. Vielleicht inspiriert euch das ja.  
Veröffentlicht werden die Geschichten hier und auf Nikaesque

Genres: Komödie, Reale Welt


	31. Pornofilm-Challenge

# Pornofilm-Challenge

**von Miso-san**

Da ich finde, dass eigentlich kaum eine bzw. keine Geschichte ein solches Thema vorweisen kann, will ich hiermit dem ein Ende machen!

Schreibt eine Geschichte über einen männlichen Protagonisten, der mit Pornos zu tun hat bzw. gehabt hatte.  
Dabei ist es völlig gleichgültig, ob er neu in dem Geschäft ist, schon länger dort arbeitet oder längst ausgestiegen ist.  
Wichtig ist, dass er in diesen Filmen mitspielt/ gespielt hat und wie er und seine Umwelt damit umgehen. (Kommen er und die anderen damit klar? Oder wird er ständig blöd angemacht?)  
Außerdem sollte erläutert werden _warum_ er dies tut bzw. getan hat. Nennt die Motive!

 

Ich möchte nur noch einmal klar stellen, dass ich hier keine Porno-Geschichten verlange, sondern eine Geschichte in der Pornos eine Rolle spielen!

 

Es gibt keinen "Abgabetermin" und somit auch keine Preise zu gewinnen. Die Geschichten werden nur auf den Seiten ausgesellt, auf denen ihr sie postet. ^_^

 

Bye-bye

Miso-san :-) (Challenger)

Genres: Reale Welt


	32. Rollenspiel-Challenge

# Rollenspiel-Challenge

**von akasha**

Hallo,

da ich mich in den letzten Tagen, Wochen.... Jahren des öfteren mit anderen Leuten im Internet unterhalten habe, habe ich festgestellt, dass viele, die yaoi mögen, zugleich auch Rollenspieler sind (z. B. DSA, Shadowrun, Exalted, Vampire, 7th Sea, etc.)

Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und es ist auch dieser ML ebenfalls so.

Deshalb möchte ich hiermit zu einer Rollenspiel-Challenge aufrufen.

Es gelten folgende Voraussetzungen: Die Geschichte muss sich vor dem Hintergrund (also in der Welt) eines Pen'n'Paper- Rollenspieles abspielen.  
Um welches Rollenspiel-System es sich handelt, ist im Grunde egal - es sollte nur ein offizielles sein. (Ich persönlich würde mich sehr über DSA-Geschichten freuen, da ich an diesem alten Schinken sehr hänge.)  
Die zentralen Personen dieser Geschichte müssen (mindestens) zwei Männer sein.  
Es sollte mindestens lime oder sap vorkommen (lemon-Szenen sind natürlich auch um so besser).  
Möglichst kein Death.  
Die Länge der Geschichte ist egal (Es ist von der Kurzgeschichte bis zum Roman alles möglich ^-^).  
Es gibt kein Enddatum für diese Challenge. Ich freue mich über jeden eingereichten Beitrag.

 

Ja, das war's im Grunde. Die Beiträge würde ich dann auf meiner Homepage (http://home.arcor.de/angel_akasha) veröffentlichen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn jemand Lust hat, eine Geschichte zu diesem Thema zu schreiben.

 

Liebe Grüße,

akasha (Challenger)

Genres: Keine


	33. Schokoladen-Challenge

# Schokoladen-Challenge

**von Absolutely Black Rain**

Da ich wie sicher auch viele von euch Schokolade liebe, dachte ich mir, dass eine Schokoladen-Challenge eine gute Idee wäre ^__^

Bedingungen (für Geschichten und Doujinshi/Kurzmanga):

*Schokolade muss eine tragende Rolle spielen (feste und flüssige Schoki, auch Schoki als Hauptbestandteil einer Speise z.b. Schokocremetorte oder Mousse au Chocolat, jegliche Schoki-Geschmacksrichtungen sowie Kakaobohnen sind hier erlaubt), was ihr damit anstellt ist euch überlassen ^^

*Shounen Ai oder Yaoi

*Kein rape, kein death, dafür wird ein "nettes" Ende gewünscht (muss kein superhyper-happy-end sein, aber auf jeden fall nichts Trauriges) bzw. ein offenes Ende bei dem eine positive Weiterentwicklung möglich wäre

*Genre (Reality / Fantasy / Scifi / History / etc.) ist egal

*lime/lemon wäre nett, ist aber keine Bedingung und es darf auch keine PWP sein

*Geschichten müssen noch nicht abgeschlossen sein.

*Eingesandte Antworten werden sowohl auf meiner Homepage (www.absolutely-black-rain.de.vu) als auch auf the rainbow challenges (www.rainbow-challenges.de.vu) ausgestellt. Daher bitte eine E-Mail mit eurer Antwort an spiegel_der-traenen@yahoo.de oder rainbowchallenges-antwort@yahoo.de schicken.

*Auch erlaubt als Challenge-Antwort sind Bilder, für diese gilt nur, dass mindestens ein (noch besser natürlich zwei oder mehr ^_~) Bishi und Schokolade, egal in welcher Form (siehe oben), auftauchen müssen.

*Keine Preise, kein Einsendeschluss. Auf Wunsch gebe ich jedoch Feedback und erledige auch Beta-Arbeit für eure Einsendungen.

Ich hoffe die Challenge kann euch inspirieren. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Einsendungen!

~~~Absolutely Black Rain ^__^

Genres: Keine


	34. Shakespeare in Love

# Shakespeare in Love

**von kestrel**

Ich bin schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit ein riesiger Fan von Shakespeare. Ich finde es einfach faszinierend, dass die Themen und Emotionen, die sich in seinen Werken wiederfinden, auch für uns, einige Jahrhunderte später immernoch genauso bedeutsam sind. Da stellt sich doch die Frage: Was, wenn Romeo nicht Julia, sondern Julius geliebt hätte? Oder Julias Romeo ein wenig weiblichere Rundungen gehabt hätte?

Daher meine Challenge an euch: Schnappt euch euer liebstes Stück von William und polt es auf gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe um. Ob ihr es als Prosa-Stück oder in Versform schreibt bleibt dabei euch überlassen. Natürlich soll es auch keine Nacherzählung werden. Allerdings sollte die Vorlage schon halbwegs erkennbar sein.

Diese Challenge ist unbefristet. Ich würde mich einfach freuen, ein wenig von Shakespear in (queer) Love zu lesen.

Genres: Keine 

\---

Veröffentlicht: 19.10.2010


	35. Situationen-Challenge

# Situationen-Challenge

**von Hime**

Immer wenn ich im Alltag mit besonderen Situationen konfrontiert bin, fange ich an, mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, und eigene Geschichten zu spinnen.  
(Warum ist der Kerl so verpierct, das er den Mund nicht zumachen kann?).  
Vielleicht kennt ihr das ja.  
Wenn ja, schreibt eine kleine Geschichte, oder auch eine größere. In den Bemerkungen sollte dann die Ausgangssituation stehen.  
Regeln gibt es keine, Einsendeschluss auch nicht.  
Have fun!

Genres: Keine

\---

Veröffentlicht: 24.06.2010


	36. Sklaven-Challenge

# Sklaven-Challenge

**von julaxx**

Nachdem ich gerade eine Hausarbeit zum Thema für die Uni geschrieben habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass es keine Geschichten mit diesem Thema gibt.

Thema soll die Situation von Sklaven sein, ihre Lebensumstände und gerne auch, wie sie in diese missliche Lage gekommen sind und ob/wie sie sich aus ihr befreien konnten.

Mögliche Epochen sind:  
Altes Rom  
Altes Babylon  
Britisches Kolonialreich  
Koloniales Frankreich  
heutige Zeit, z.B. durch  
Kinderarbeit  
Zwangsprostitution  
Lohnsklaverei  
aber auch jede Form der Science Fiction

Die Geschichte sollte nicht mehr als 5 Teile haben, die Länge selbst ist aber euch überlassen. Allerdings sollte in irgendeiner Form eine yaoi-Handlung eingebaut werden, auch Slash ist ausdrücklich erwünscht, jedoch keine Bedingung.  
Dies ist allerdings keine SM-Challenge, wobei ich Gewalt, Vergewaltigung und harten Sex damit nicht ausgeschlossen haben will, es soll nur eindeutig um etwas gehen, dass der historischen Definition der Sklaverei entspricht und nicht einer sexuellen Vorliebe.

Genres: Science Fiction, M/M (yaoi), Historisch, Horror, Reale Welt

\---

Veröffentlicht: 02.02.2010


	37. Spiegelwelt-Challenge

# Spiegelwelt-Challenge

**von Scarabae**

Schreibe eine Geschichte, die in einer "spiegelverkehrten" Welt spielt. Eine Welt in der Homosexualität statt Heterosexualität die Norm ist.

Ein- und Mehrteiler sind erlaubt. Jedes Genre ist gestattet. Science Fiction ist natürlich sehr gut geeignet. Genauso kann man eine Fantasygeschichte schreiben oder eine alternative Realität (Sliders) erschaffen. Eine besondere Herausforderung wäre natürlich ein historisches Setting (Amazonen in Griechenland). Möglich wäre auch eine Subkultur (in der Kanalisation, auf einer einsamen Insel, etc.) von Homosexuellen neben unserer realen Welt.

Ich würde mich bei längeren Werken über eine Auseinandersetzung mit der Fortpflanzungsproblematik freuen. Also wie überlebt eine Gesellschaft in der Sex zwischen Mann und Frau nicht zur Norm gehört? Gibt es bestimmte Termine wo sich die Geschlechter treffen um Kinder zu bekommen? Werden Nachkommen geklont? Klaut man die Kinder?  
ABER: Bitte keine Mann-Frauen, die Kinder bekommen können!

Viel Spaß! Ich bin gespannt auf die Geschichten und würde mich freuen sie auf meiner Homepage (www.scarabaes.de/portal) veröffentlichen zu dürfen.

Genres: Fantasy, Historisch, Science Fiction


	38. Superhelden-Challenge

# Superhelden-Challenge

**von Scarabae**

Superhelden sind momentan stark in Mode. Im Kino läuft fast ständig eine neue Comicverfilmung, im TV wird "Superman" wiederholt und Serien wie Smallville sind der letzte Renner.

Die Fanfiction-Schreiber toben sich fleißig aus, indem sie Clark und Lex von Smallville slashen. Ich finde, dass wir Originalschreiber da nicht zurückstehen sollten. Lasst uns Helden erschaffen!

Helden, die von dem Bauarbeiter, den sie vorm zu Tode Stürzen retten, einen lüsternen Blick zugeworfen bekommen. Heldinnen, die sich in die Reporterin verlieben, die ständig versucht ihre geheime Identität herauszufinden.

Bedingung ist, dass es Originale sind. Seid kreativ, erschafft eure eigenen Helden. Nichts gegen ein wenig Inspirationhilfe von Spiderman, Buffy, Batman, Superman, Wolverine und Co. aber, übertreibt es nicht.

Es können Kurzgeschichten oder Mehrteiler sein. Das Genre ist euch freigestellt. Ob Parodie, Krimi, Romanze oder Horror. Was auch immer für Plotbunnys euch anspringen. Macht Geschichten draus! ;)

Die Challenge hat kein zeitliches Limit. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich die Geschichten auf meiner Homepage (www.scarabaes.de/portal) veröffentlichen zu dürfen.

PS.: Ich hätte übrigens auch nichts gegen Superschurken-Geschichten. ;)

Genres: Keine


	39. Tee-Challenge

# Tee-Challenge

**von Absolutely Black Rain**

Da ich leidenschaftliche Teetrinkerin bin, möchte ich eine Tee-Challenge ausrufen.

 

Bedingungen (für Geschichten und Doujinshi/Kurzmanga):

*Tee muss ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Lebens mindestens eines Charas sein (egal ob Europäer, Asiate oder Amerikaner, ob er einfach leidenschaftlicher Teetrinker gleich welcher Herkunft, Teehändler oder gar Sohn eines japanischen Teezermonienmeisters ist)

*Es müssen mindestens drei verschiedene Teesorten erwähnt werden (wobei mindestens eine keine Standard-Sorte sein soll, d.h. kein reiner grüner Tee ["ungewöhnlich" aromatisierte grüne Tees sind aber erlaubt - außerdem erlaube ich es beim grünen Tee auch wenn als ungewöhnliche Sorte eine besonders teure Sorte Grüntee genommen wird], reiner schwarzer Tee, reiner oder Karamell-Rooibostee, Hagebutten-Tee, "normaler" Früchtetee, "normaler" Kräuter-/ Pfefferminz-/ Fenchel-/ Kamillentee) und mindestens eine davon muss direkt in der Story getrunken werden (und bitte mehr als ein Satz für die Beschreibung des Teetrinkens verwenden).

*Es kann muss aber nicht eine sogenannte "Teerose" vorkommen (dies sind kunstvoll zusammengebundene Teeblätter, die getrocknet, meist in Bällchen-Form verkauft werden und sich, wenn man sie mit heißem Wasser übergießt, wie eine Blume öffnen und auch so aussehen)

*Shounen Ai oder Yaoi

*Kein rape, death ist aber erlaubt (wenn's denn sein muss)

*Genre (Reality / Fantasy / Scifi / etc.) ist egal

*lime/lemon wäre nett, ist aber keine Bedingung, es darf aber keine PWP sein

*Geschichten müssen noch nicht abgeschlossen sein.

*Eingesandte Antworten werden sowohl auf meiner Homepage (www.absolutely-black-rain.de.vu) als auch auf the rainbow challenges (www.rainbow-challenges.de.vu) ausgestellt. Daher bitte eine E-Mail mit eurer Antwort an spiegel_der-traenen@yahoo.de oder rainbowchallenges-antwort@yahoo.de schicken.

*Auch erlaubt als Challenge-Antwort sind Bilder, für diese gilt nur, dass mindestens ein (noch besser natürlich zwei oder mehr ^_~) Bishi und Tee, egal in welcher Form (hauptsache man erkennt, dass es Tee ist, z.B. Teetasse mit Tee, Teebeutel, Teeschachtel,Teerose,...), auftauchen müssen.

*Keine Preise, kein Einsendeschluss. Auf Wunsch gebe ich jedoch Feedback und erledige auch Beta-Arbeit für eure Einsendungen.

Ich hoffe die Challenge kann euch inspirieren. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Einsendungen!

 

~~~Absolutely Black Rain ^__^

Genres: Keine


	40. Toilettenpapier-Challenge

# Toilettenpapier-Challenge

**von Tina**

Hallöchen alle zusammen! ^^

 

Also ich heiße Tina und bin jetzt schon ein Weilchen Mitglied auf dieser Liste. Trotzdem habe ich noch nicht viel von mir hören lassen.^^;

 

Tja und jetzt hatte ich halt die Idee für diese Challenge. Sie ist mir bei einer Freundin gekommen. Die haben nämlich Toilettenpapier, wo auf jedem Stück so ein weiser Spruch draufsteht. Die sind so ähnlich wie die in den Glückskeksen. ^^ Wer dieses Papier nicht kennt (*Esther zuzwinker*^^), der kann sich gerne privat bei mir melden. Dem schicke ich dann gerne einige Spruchbeispiele.^^

Also hier zu den Bedingungen:  
Es sollte in jedem Fall eine yaoi, shonen-ai oder slash Fiction sein  
Es sollten zwischen 1 und 6 Teilen sein, also keine Endlos-Geschichte  
Es sollte das eben beschriebene Klopapier vorkommen  
Es sollte kein death vorkommen und ein Happy End geben  
Es sollte zumindest ein bisschen sappig sein  
Lemon ist erwünscht, aber nicht Pflicht

 

Die Antworten sind an mich unter Gissichan@aol.com oder an die Oribishi-Liste zu schicken, und es gibt keinen Preis.^^ (*armer Schlucker ist*^^)

Esther will die Challenge und die Antworten auf ihrer HP www.natsu.de.tf veröffentlichen. Wenn ihr eine Veröffentlichung auf dieser Seite nicht wünscht, schreibt das bitte dazu.

 

Ciao,

Tina (Challenger)

Genres: Reale Welt


	41. Türsteher und Barkeeper

# Türsteher und Barkeeper

**von annahoide**

Sie tauchen ständig in Geschichten auf, sind aber leider immer nur Statisten, auch wenn sie bestimmt viel zu erzählen hätten - **Türsteher** und **Barkeeper**!

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mal einen zum Protagonisten machen würdet; denn wenn irgendwer die komplette Bandbreite an Dramen, Kitsch und Spektakel in einem Club miterlebt, dann ist es wohl jemand, der sich dort alltäglich aufhält.

Die Challenge ist sicherlich gut geeignet für einen oder mehrere One-Shots, wer aber eine richtige Geschichte aufziehen möchte, darf sich natürlich gerne daran austoben.

Ob eure Hauptfigur einfach nur an irren Geschichten teilhaben darf,  
ob sie mittendrin ist statt nur dabei,  
ob sie vielleicht sogar selbst Schicksalsgott spielt und bewusst in das Geschehen eingreift,  
oder ob sie ihre eigene Liebesgeschichte mit einem Gast erlebt

möchte ich nicht vorgeben, ich will nur inspirieren und lesen! Deshalb gibt es auch keine Fristen, keine Platzierungen und keine Preise, einfach nur ein bisschen Spaß an der Freude beim Schreiben =)

Genres: M/M (yaoi), Reale Welt

\---

Veröffentlicht: 05.02.2011


	42. Unwiderstehliches Deo

# Unwiderstehliches Deo

**von split**

Ihr kennt das ja alle aus den diversen Werbungen. Ob so unwiderstehlich wie Schokolade oder einfach nur unglaublich sexy - Deos sind ein Muss. Diese magische Wirkung kann natürlich zu interessanten Situationen führen und jetzt liegt es an euch, das aufzuschreiben.  
Egal ob peinlich, erotisch oder berechnend. Lasst euch was einfallen.

Im Rahmen der BxB Regeln gibt es von meiner Seite aus keine weiteren Beschränkungen, ein Geruch sollte nur die zentrale Rolle spielen. bxb und gxg sind gleichermaßen erwünscht, eher kurze Texte sind natürlich von Vorteil.

Viel Spaß beim Schreiben  
LG  
dat split

Genres: M/M (yaoi), F/F (Yuri), Reale Welt

\---

Veröffentlicht: 01.05.2010


	43. Vergessene Schätze -Challenge

# Vergessene Schätze -Challenge

**von jadeherz**

Als ich mal wieder aufgeräumt habe, habe ich ein paar Dinge gefunden, die ich schon (fast) völlig vergessen habe. Manch ein Schatz darunter.  
Da kam mir zwar keine Idee zu einer Geschichte, aber zu einem Challenge Lächelnd .

Möglichkeit eins:  
Ein lang verschollener oder fast vergessener Gegenstand soll wieder auftauchen.  
Ob der Protagonist dabei selbst den Staubwedel schwingt oder der Gegenstand anderweitig wieder in seine Hände gelangt ist egal.

Möglichkeit zwei:  
Der Protagonist begibt sich auf die Suche in die Vergangenheit, seine eigene, eine andere und entdeckt dabei verschiedenes. Beispielsweise auf dem Dachboden seines neu erstandenen Hauses.

Da ich nichts düsteres mag, wäre was nettes, vielleicht auch nachdenkliches nett, aber ich will niemanden abhalten anderweitig zu schreiben – erwartet dann aber nicht das ich es lese …  
Sehr gerne auch Fantasy oder Science fiction.  
M/M lieber als F/F, aber da will ich euch auch nicht aufhalten.

Schwingt das Schreibgerät und lasst ein wenig Staub aufwirbeln Zwinkernd

Genres: Keine

\---

Veröffentlicht: 17.04.2010


	44. Was? Du bist schwul?!

# Was? Du bist schwul?!

**von Mica**

Man sollte doch meinen, dass es im Bereich Yaoi/Slash unzählige Geschichten gibt, die sich um das Thema Coming Out drehen. Tatsächlich vermisse ich aber solche Stories, bei denen das Outing im Vordergrund steht. Da ich gerne mehr solcher Geschichten lesen würde und zudem sehr auf Überraschungen und Unvorgesehenes in jeglichen Geschichten stehe, hier also die Bedingungen für meine Challenge:

* Es sollte hauptsächlich um das Coming Out gehen. Die Gründe für das Outing sollten klar erkennbar sein.

* Es sollte ein sehr überraschendes Outing sein. Das heißt, entweder wird der Protagonist durch plötzliche, äußere Umstände zur Offenbarung seiner sexuellen Vorlieben gezwungen, oder es handelt sich um eine Person, bei der Niemand damit gerechnet hat, dass sie schwul sein könnte. ( Mein heimlicher Traum wäre ne Story über das Coming Out eines schwulen Bauarbeiters *g*)  
Ideal wäre es natürlich, wenn beide Konstellationen zusammentreffen, also sowohl eine (klischeehaft) unschwule Figur und ein überraschendes Outing. Ich habe allerdings auch nichts dagegen, wenn ein freiwilliges Outing einer Person erfolgt, solange seine inneren Beweggründe klar werden und es für seine Umgebung bisher nicht offensichtlich war, dass er schwul ist.

* Die Reaktionen der Personen in seinem Umfeld (Eltern, Mitschüler, Arbeitskollegen, Freunde) müssen beschrieben werden.

* Humor ist durchaus erwünscht, aber kein Muss.

* Mindestens 3000 Wörter.

* Kein Yuri. Hmm...also, ich will niemanden diskriminieren, natürlich dürfen auch Yuri-Antworten auf die Challenge verfasst werden, da ich die allerdings nicht lese (Sorry, das klingt jetzt doch diskriminierend), sind sie von der Preisvergabe ausgeschlossen.

Preis: Ja...ich will ja auch einen kleinen Anreiz schaffen, deshalb hab ich mir einen ganz tollen *Preis* ausgedacht *hust*. Der Gewinner bekommt ein von mir selbst gebasteltes T-Shirt(oder Top) mit selbst gewähltem Motiv (Ähem...bitte nichts zu kompliziertes..aber ich geb mir echt Mühe *g*. Falls niemand Lust hat, auf meine Challenge zu antworten, muss ich mir wohl selbst ein T-Shirt machen.)

Endtermin: Ich würde mal großzügig den 31.1.2010 festsetzen...falls bis dahin nichts eingegangen ist, verschiebe ich den Termin auch gerne.

Also, ich würde mich wirklich über tolle Coming Out Geschichten freuen. Viel Spaß beim Schreiben!

Genres: Reale Welt, Komödie

\---

Veröffentlicht: 19.07.2009


	45. WeihnachtsWichtelDateChallenge

# WeihnachtsWichtelDateChallenge

**von Nynx**

Hast du einen einsamen Chara zu Hause, der dir immer wieder im Kopf herum spukt und endlich auf eine Geschichte losgelassen werden will?  
Dann habe ich genau das richtige für dich.  
Der Verein „Einsame Herzen“ veranstaltet dieses Jahr das WeihnachtsWichtelDate.

Dafür musst du nur einen Steckbrief deines einsamen Herzens an Nynx@gmx.de versenden und ich packe alle in einen großen Sack, aus dem am 24.12.2009 die Dates gezogen werden.

Die Paare stelle ich dann einander vor und was daraus wird, dafür sei ihr dann selbst verantwortlich.

Der Einsendeschluss ist der 23.12.2009.

Bitte verwende folgenden Steckbrief:

Name:  
Alter:  
Aussehen:  
Haare:  
Augen:  
Statur:  
Kleidung:  
Berufliche Situation:  
Familiäre Situation:  
Familie und Freunde:  
Sucht: One-Night-Stand (Kurzgeschichte) oder Beziehung (längere Geschichte)

Genres: Weihnachten 

\---

Veröffentlicht: 01.12.2009


	46. Wolfs-Challenge

# Wolfs-Challenge

**von Yolinare**

Hallochen!

So, ich soll hier mal den Challenge-Aufruf vom Wolfskind hinstellen... Also viel Vergnügen!

Die Bedingungen sind:

Wölfe müssen eine (tragende) Rolle spielen.  
Allerdings müssen sie nicht unbedingt als reale Tiere vorkommen, sondern können auch Zeichen, Namen, Organisationen o.ä. sein, wenn der Bezug zu dem Tier Wolf und dessen Charaktereigenschaften klar zu sehen ist.  
Keine Sodomie *g*  
Kein Hollywood Happy End (so a'la Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen)  
Es kann überall, nur nicht im heutigen (1993-2005) Deutschland spielen.  
Es kann Yaoi, Yuri, lime, lemon, death, violence, rape, melancholy,... enthalten, aber bitte keinen Kitsch!

Öhm, ja, Preise kann ich leider nicht verteilen, aber die Besten werde ich auf meiner HP (www.wolfcastle.de.vu) veröffentlichen. (Also solltet ihr euch im klaren sein, dass euer Werk auch einer sehr merkwürdigen Leserschaft zur Verfügung gestellt wird).

Ach ja, Fragen und so weiter würde ich auch an sie weiterleiten.

 

Yolinare (Challenger)

Genres: Keine


	47. Würfel-Challenge

# Würfel-Challenge

**von Paddel und Cassy**

Hallo alle zusammen ^_^,

So, diese Challenge haben wir augebrütet, als wir bei 39°C im Schatten an der Ostsee in der prallen Sonne gelegen haben.^^ Antworten, die hier eintreffen würden wir, neben der bxb, auch gerne auf unserer Seite www.kaamf.de.vu ausstellen.

Worum gehts? Man nehme einen Würfel mit sechs Seiten, bloß stehen statt der handelsüblichen Zahlen (1-6) die folgenden sechs Optionen drauf:

Essen  
Baden  
Tanzen  
Küssen  
Strippen  
Poppen

 

Eben beschriebener Würfel soll nun natürlich in irgendeiner Weise in der Geschichte auftauchen, aber es ist nicht das Ziel, einen pwp daraus zu machen, auch wenn manche Optionen durchaus dazu verleiten ^.~.

Sooo, nun seit ihr gefragt. Seit kreativ ^_^. Viel Spaß beim Schreiben.

Anmerkung: Der Würfel ist nicht unsere Erfindung, den gibt's wirklich.

Paddel und Cassy (Challenger)

Genres: Keine


	48. Zahlen-Challenge

# Zahlen-Challenge

**von Silberchen**

Hi Ihr Schreiberlinge!

Im Moment gibt es ja sooo wenige Challenges *Ironie aufwisch*, da wollte ich doch mal eine Herausforderung hinzufügen: Die Zahlenchallenge (Oder auch 1-2-3-Challenge)

Sinn dieser Challenge ist es, in einer Geschichte die Zahlen von 1-10 in der richtigen Reihenfolge einzubauen.

So könnte man einen Blumenstrauß kaufen, und ihn, sowie zwei Packungen Pralinen an drei Leute verschenken.

Die Zahlen müssen ausgeschrieben vorkommen, so reicht es nicht, Max, Franz, Fritz und Johann gemeinsam ausgehen zu lassen.

Wer will, kann noch höher zählen, 1-20 oder mehr, da ist Euch keine Grenze gesetzt.

Anzahl der Teile, Genre etc. sind egal, Einsendeschluß auch, Preis gibt es auch keinen, aber vielleicht reizt das Thema die eine oder den anderen, etwas dazu zu schreiben.

Alle Stories werden - solange Ihr dem nicht widersprecht - auf meiner Page www.silberchen.de.vu archiviert. Zum Einsenden postet sie einfach auf eine der beiden angeschriebenen MLs oder schickt sie an silberchenxx@yahoo.de.

Ich freu mich auf Eure Stories!

Silberchen (Challenger)

Genres: Keine


End file.
